fjh_wings_of_fire_fanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestrel
Kestrel was one of the Guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny. She was killed by Blister in the epilogue of The Lost Heir. Description Kestrel had jewel-hard, rust-colored scales that were also described as red-gold, as well as red wings and talons. She has been described with orange-yellow eyes and was said to be large. She also was said to have a forked tongue, and she had burn scars on her palms from an attempt to save her daughter, Peril, from Ex-Queen Scarlet. In the graphic novel, she also had a burn scar on the side of her face. Personality Because she had lost both of her dragonets and was exiled from the Sky Kingdom, Kestrel was usually bad-tempered, grumpy, and hot-headed, though only a little above normal SkyWings. She was assumed to be just cruel and mean naturally, but it was later revealed that this was because she was bitter about being lied to and subsequently losing her dragonets. She often bullied and abused Glory, as Glory wasn't a SkyWing, and a SkyWing dragonet was required in the Dragonet Prophecy. She was supposed to be the one to kill Glory on Morrowseer's orders, saying that she would snap Glory's neck while she was sleeping, but she failed because Glory was hidden by her camouflage, and everyone managed to escape. Biography Pre-Series Years before the series began, Kestrel was one of Queen Scarlet's most loyal soldiers. Under Queen Scarlet's orders, she entered the SkyWing breeding program and produced one large egg containing twins, a rare occurrence. One of the dragonets, the female, hatched with twice the amount of fire she should have had while her brother had almost none, causing guaranteed death. Since such dragonets were always killed, Kestrel attempted to escape to save them, but was caught at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet told her that if Kestrel killed one, she would not be held responsible for her disobedience. In addition, Scarlet said she'd let the other dragonet live. Kestrel killed the male with her own claws, an act that haunted her for the rest of her life. Scarlet went back on her word. She didn't keep her end of the bargain, forcing Kestrel to flee for her life. Kestrel attempted to save her daughter but burned her palms on the dragonet's scales. She was forced to leave her surviving dragonet behind, and could not return to her, as she knew she would be killed by Scarlet. ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' In the prologue, Kestrel was the dragon who found Hvitur's dead body and the shattered SkyWing egg at the base of a mountain after he had been murdered by Burn's poisonous tail, and had a short conversation with Webs before the prologue ended. It also included the news of Asha. She acted as a guardian and fighting instructor for the five dragonets of destiny, a task she loathed because it reminded her of her lost dragonets. She was one of the reasons the dragonets were so desperate to escape, although Sunny wasn't bothered by her constant temper. Later captured and imprisoned again by Queen Scarlet, she was set free by Peril, Clay, Tsunami, and Sunny when the dragonets escaped with the aid of Peril. She later parted ways with them and her daughter, but Peril believed she'd have time to talk to her mother after making sure that Queen Scarlet was dead.In the epilogue, Blister and Morrowseer betrayed her. First they told her that the dragonets were in danger, to get her to come. Then Morrowseer had said that neither the dragonets, Blister, or himself needed the SkyWing; Blister then slashed Kestrel's throat and stabbed her in the chest with her poisonous tail barb. Morrowseer proceeded to fling her off the cliff and into the ocean. ''The Lost Heir'' A SeaWing guard, possibly Urchin, found Kestrel's body upon a boulder at the base of a cliff near the Summer Palace of the Sea. She was murdered violently before the arrival of the dragonets of destiny at the Summer Palace, having her throat slit and her heart stabbed by a SandWing's tail - earlier found to be killed by Blister in the epilogue of The Dragonet Prophecy. At first, only Tsunami and Coral's court knew about the murder, although the other dragonets eventually found out. Sunny was very upset over Kestrel's death, even though Tsunami assured her that Kestrel, with her foul temper, did not deserve Sunny's grief. ''The Dark Secret'' Kestrel appears in one of Starflight's dreams. She barges into the study room and destroys Starflight's and Sunny's scroll, yelling at Webs for "filling their heads with questions and ideas." ''The Brightest Night'' Sunny tells Peril of Kestrel's death. Peril seemed devastated, even though she shows distaste towards her mother. Escaping Peril Kestrel is mentioned several times in Escaping Peril. She is mentioned when Peril and Turtle talk to https://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Cirrus%7CCirrus and the Talons of Peace and several other times after that. Darkness of Dragons When Sunny tells Qibli to go to history class, Qibli says that the class is "torture". Sunny responds by saying that he was lucky that he didn't have battle training with Kestrel. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings